


How To Train Your Donghyuck (Ita)

by Zoccpld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Trainer!AU, Fights, Ho già detto che è una traduzione?, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, M/M, Shapeshifting, Side Ships, Translation in Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoccpld/pseuds/Zoccpld
Summary: Per provare di essere un abile guerriero in un villaggio infestato dai draghi, Mark, ovvero lo Sfigato del villaggio, con la S maiuscola, prova a sconfiggere il drago più temuto di tutti: una Furia Buia!Uccidere un drago risolverebbe immediatamente tutti i suoi problemi, stenderebbe le rughe di preoccupazione dal viso di suo padre e forse riuscirebbe anche a fargli avere un appuntamento con la sua cotta.Ma invece di un drago morto, Mark trova un nuovo amico dalla forma di un grosso rettile nero, il cui comportamento fa nascere in lui delle domande riguardo tutte le cose in cui la gente del suo villaggio crede. E poi, improvvisamente, appare questo ragazzo sfrontato, ma carino, che non ha mai visto prima e che sembra un po’ troppo… non umano.Markhyuck DragonTrainer!AU ideata e scritta da Fox_155





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Train Your Donghyuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758184) by [Fox_155](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155). 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sembra più che giusto citare le stesse parole dell’autore per introdurvi a questa storia.
> 
> Come suggerisce il titolo, la storia si basa su Dragon Trainer (il titolo originale inglese è, infatti, How To Train Your Dragon), ma non è necessario aver visto il film per comprenderla.
> 
> Ci si riferirà ai draghi con i nomi delle loro specie, ma non è molto importante capire quale tipo di drago sia di fronte ai personaggi per capire la storia e ne verranno spiegate le caratteristiche che dovrete conoscere quando sarà necessario. Se siete curiosi, potete sempre consultare la wiki su Dragon Trainer (qui: https://dragontrainer.fandom.com/it/wiki/Dragon_Trainer_Wiki ). Tutto il resto dovrebbe essere comprensibile.
> 
> L’età di tutti i personaggi è completamente sballata, ma verrà fatto presente quanti anni hanno, se sarà necessario.
> 
> Fox_155 consiglia fortemente di leggere quanto segue ascoltando la colonna di Dragon Trainer (la trovate qui: https://open.spotify.com/album/1kTnC045mQqurTQvGMGpmU ) per immergersi totalmente nella storia!
> 
> Ci tenevo molto a tradurre questa storia e spero davvero di aver fatto un buon lavoro.  
Beh, a questo punto non posso che augurarvi buona lettura!
> 
> AVVISO: Mark ha tutte le intenzioni di abbattere la Furia Buia inizialmente; l’uccisione dei draghi verrà citata varie volte durante la storia.

Questa è Berk.

È 12 giorni a nord di Disperazione e pochi gradi a sud di Morire Di Freddo. Si trova esattamente sul meridiano della Miseria.

Un villaggio semplice. In una parola: solido, ed è qui da sette generazioni, ma ogni singola costruzione è nuova. Hanno la pesca, la caccia e un'incantevole vista del tramonto.

L'unico problema sono le infestazioni: in molti posti hanno topi, zanzare…

Loro hanno i draghi.

Tanti se ne andrebbero. Ma loro no. Il villaggio è… affetto da testardaggine.

Il capo del villaggio era Lee Taeyong. Durante la sua gioventù, spezzava una decina di cuori al giorno - secondo le storie. In effetti, solo guardandolo si poteva intuire il perché. Anche adesso, a 40 anni, la sua pelle era quasi perfetta, la mascella talmente affilata da poter tagliare le rocce – cosa che poteva fare davvero, sempre secondo le storie – e occhi grandi, che ti facevano venir voglia di strisciare verso un dirupo e lanciarti quando ti lanciavano un’occhiataccia. Non c’è bisogno di dire che, anche questo, secondo le storie, era già successo prima!

Ma il bell’aspetto non era la sua sola forza. Non c’era nessuno così preciso e potente come Lee Taeyong nell’uccidere un drago. Per non parlare del suo coraggio. Ed era per questo che lui era il capo. Quando era bambino, aveva strappato la testa di un drago che si era infilato nella sua culla a mani nude … secondo le storie. Era come se il suo destino fosse stato chiaro per lui nell’istante in cui respirò per la prima volta.

In tutta sincerità, Mark non era sicuro sul chi esattamente avesse messo in giro tutte queste storie, tanto sembravano fantasiose ed incredibili; nessuno poteva essere davvero così.

Ma poi lanciò un’occhiata a Lee Taeyong, che marciava attraverso il villaggio in fiamme, mentre la gente correva caoticamente, facendo oscillare le asce e le spade contro i draghi che soffiavano il loro respiro fiammeggiante sopra le loro teste, come se fosse una serena domenica pomeriggio, e spaccava la testa di un Gronkio mentre passava e… beh, sì, Mark ci credeva pure a quelle storie.

“Mark, che ci fai qua fuori?” qualcuno gli gridò mentre Mark gli correva accanto.

“Sei pazzo, Mark? Ti farai uccidere!” urlò qualcun altro. Lui passò sotto una pesante catapulta e andò rapidamente oltre.

Si era abituato da tempo alla gente che gli diceva di rimanere a casa e non farsi friggere in uno spuntino per draghi, ma Mark aveva posti dove andare, cose da fare. E, davvero, non era neanche più così piccolo e mingherlino com’era un paio di anni prima, quando tutti gli altri ragazzi della sua età sembravano essere due volte più grandi di lui e la gente aveva deciso fosse meglio tenerlo al sicuro durante gli attacchi dei draghi.

Qualcuno lo tirò indietro dal colletto della maglia e, un secondo più tardi, la strada che stava per percorrere prese fuoco. Per tutti i draghi, c’era mancato poco!

“Mark! Che ci fai qui fuori?” la voce nasale del capo del villaggio ringhiò nel suo orecchio e Mark gli rivolse il sorriso più smagliante che riuscisse a fare.

“Stavo andando dal fabbro.”

“Beh, stai attento allora.” gli ordinò il più grande e Mark annuì, prima di scattare via, verso la capanna del fabbro.

Johnny stava battendo il martello contro un pezzo di metallo ardente quando Mark entrò di corsa.

“Mark, che piacere vederti. Pensavo che oggi fosse il giorno in cui saresti diventato uno spuntino per un Uncino Mortale.”

“Ha ha.” brontolò il ragazzo e subito indossò il suo grembiule di pelle. “Non sono così piccolo? Perché continuano a prendermi tutti per un… non lo so.” continuò a lamentarsi, aprendo la finestra dove la gente aveva lasciato le loro armi smussate o danneggiate, prendendone velocemente quante più riuscisse a reggerne per portarle dentro.

“Magari perché le tue abilità in combattimento sono peggio di uno qualsiasi dei dodicenni del villaggio. Non preoccuparti, Mark, ci sono altre cose oltre l’uccidere draghi che ti rendono una brava persona.” ghignò l’uomo, prima di sparire nel vapore dell’acqua in cui aveva appena immerso la spada per raffreddarla.

Mark sospirò. Johnny era un buon amico del capo, avevano anche la stessa età, anche se lui sembrava più grande, la dura vita vicino al fuoco gli aveva lasciato delle rughe più profonde sul viso. Apparentemente, era comunque molto figo, se si voleva credere a Wendy, la fastidiosa cugina di Mark. Mark era stato l’apprendista di Johnny da quando era piccolo e l’idea di trovarlo “figo” era semplicemente… disgustosa.

Ma Johnny era… beh, innanzitutto era figo, apparentemente, ed era ridicolamente alto e muscoloso, capace di roteare martelli con un solo dito. Generalmente era una persona fantastica, molto paziente e divertente. Ma Mark non capiva. Se diceva che c’erano altre cose oltre uccidere i draghi – non era possibile.

Lì, a Berk, uccidere un drago era tutto. Poteva far diventare forte un ragazzo smilzo che continuava a essere preso in giro da tutti, come Mark, se fosse stato il primo ad abbattere una di quelle bestie squamose.

Nessuno dei suoi coetanei ne aveva ancora ucciso uno. Ma a 17 anni, presto sarebbero stati addestrati, dopodiché sarebbero andati in giro con i loro segni d’onore e Mark - beh, Mark probabilmente avrebbe affilato spade, come stava facendo ora. Avrebbero pensato tutti che fosse uno sfigato. Aspetta, no, lo pensavano già. Ma, tipo, più sfigato. Il più sfigato di tutti.

Doveva evitarlo, perché se fosse rimasto il non-uccisore di Draghi e l’affila-spade, la sua cotta non l’avrebbe mai degnato di uno sguardo e suo padre avrebbe avuto per sempre quello… sguardo preoccupato, stanco e deluso.

“Fuoco!” gridò qualcuno e Mark guardò fuori dalla finestra dell’officina del fabbro appena in tempo per vedere uno dei gruppi anti-incendio correre lì vicino. Erano i ragazzi della sua età, quelli a cui affidavano le maggiori responsabilità. Malgrado nessuno si aspettasse davvero che la propria casa si salvasse, era un onore avere il permesso di stare vicino a delle fiamme così grandi. Non era certo una sorpresa se non stavano mai con lui. Quel compito era molto più interessante che aiutare Johnny.

Mark li guardò. Renjun correva davanti a tutti, come faceva sempre, il primo a gettare una secchiata d’acqua sul fuoco. Sospirò piano. Renjun era semplicemente… perfetto. Era intelligente, forte, e non tollerava le cazzate degli altri. E quasi non sapeva dell’esistenza di Mark, tra l’altro. Non importava, Mark avrebbe cambiato le cose una volta aver ucciso un drago. Renjun l’avrebbe notato di sicuro, allora, e si sarebbe subito innamorato follemente di lui!

Lo seguiva Jaemin, che cercò immediatamente di attirare la sua attenzione per aver fatto un buon lavoro, Jeno, che trascinò gentilmente Jaemin via da Renjun (Mark lo ringraziò internamente, la gelosia che cresceva nella sua testa), il quale sembrava più che infastidito dall’altro ragazzo. E alla fine c’erano Chenle e Jisung, che si spingevano e spintonavano a vicenda, perdendo metà dell’acqua nei loro secchi prima che potessero buttarla sulle fiamme.  
La casa stava ancora bruciando, ma almeno loro erano sembrati fighi. Mark sospirò.

“La spada non si affilerà da sola!” lo chiamò Johnny. Giusto. Si tornava ad essere uno sfigato.

La squadra anti-incendio passò lì accanto un altro paio di volte. Mark si fermava a guardarli ogni volta.

Poteva non avere i muscoli di Jeno o la tecnica di Jaemin o le abilità di Renjun. Ma Mark aveva le idee. E nel suo tempo libero aveva costruito una macchina che avrebbe fatto tutto quello che non riusciva a fare lui - una macchina con cui uccidere un drago.

Peccato che fosse bloccato dentro con Johnny a controllarlo, mentre buona parte del villaggio veniva distrutta dai draghi e, fin ora, Mark non aveva avuto l’occasione di testare la sua brillante invenzione e mettersi alla prova.

Mentre le urla e i rumori della battaglia fuori si facevano sempre più forti, sempre più case che bruciavano e i draghi continuavano ad attaccare senza sosta, Mark aveva sistemato tutte le spade ed era ora impegnato a sostituire il manico di un martello.

Improvvisamente, il nome che tutti, anche i guerrieri più coraggiosi e il capo del villaggio, temevano, tuonò al di sopra dello scontro.  
“FURIA BUIA!”

Un drago che nessuno aveva mai visto, veloce, violento e imprevedibile, il suo respiro di fuoco più forte e più pericoloso di quello di qualsiasi altro drago. Non mancava mai un colpo, centrando il bersaglio con una precisione letale, molto più distruttiva di quanto un gruppo di qualsiasi altro tipo di drago potesse sognarsi di essere.

Il devastatore peggiore, l’orrore peggiore.

“Johnny, ci servi qua fuori!” qualcuno si affacciò dalla finestra, il volto coperto di polvere e sangue.

Johnny guardò Mark.

“Ce la farai a mantenere le cose a posto qui? A non farti uccidere?”

“Beh, sì, ho 17 anni, non sono un bambino.” borbottò Mark, leggermente offeso.

“Bene.” Johnny prese la sua ascia da combattimento, un oggetto enorme che Mark riusciva a malapena a sollevare. “Ci vediamo più tardi!”

Nessuno aveva mai ucciso una Furia Buia. Nessuno aveva mai neanche visto una Furia Buia.

Quindi, Mark sarebbe stato il primo.

Forse era un po’ ambizioso, ma nella sua situazione aveva decisamente bisogno della spinta che avrebbe dato alla sua reputazione.

Aspettò per un minuto dopo che Johnny se ne andò, poi prese la sua macchina e la portò fuori. Gli serviva un buon posto per prendere la mira, uno che gli permettesse di guardare il cielo senza montagne o torri a bloccargli la visuale. Sapeva perfettamente dove. Così, corse accanto a persone che gli dicevano di tornare indietro, draghi che mangiavano le loro scorte di pesce e spaventavano le pecore e case che crollavano carbonizzate al suolo.

Vide le donne e gli uomini più anziani abbattere Uncinati Mortali, Orripilanti Bizippi, Terribili Terrori e Gronki; un Incubo Orrendo stava avanzando verso la sala grande del villaggio, ma Mark non aveva il tempo di prestargli attenzione. Era concentrato solo sull’abbattere la Furia Buia.

Doveva farlo!

Per farsi notare da Renjun, per farsi rispettare e per rendere suo padre fiero!

Montò la rete, preparandola per lanciarla nel cielo ad una velocità così alta da non poterla più vedere ad occhio nudo. Ora tutto quello che restava da fare era prendere la mira e sparare.

Non avrebbe ucciso il drago, probabilmente no, quindi sarebbe dovuto andare a finire il lavoro con le proprie mani. Come un guerriero, un guerriero forte e tenace! In seguito sarebbe tornato a casa e tutti i suoi problemi si sarebbero risolti!

Un piano a prova di bomba, giusto?

Le stelle brillavano sopra di lui. Mark ignorò gli stridii dei draghi e le urla della gente del villaggio. Ignorò la puzza di fumo e sangue. Tutto quello su cui si concentrò fu il cielo oscuro.

E poi, lo sentì: il rumore indicativo del colpo di una Furia Buia, avviso del suo arrivo al quale non si poteva sfuggire.

La palla di fuoco blu esplose davanti a lui, esplodendo in fiamme gialle e arancioni, e per un momento Mark vide la figura di un drago che gli era estranea. Non pensò, tirò solo il colpo. La potenza della ripercussione fu così forte da sbalzarlo per terra.

Ma lo stridio del rettile fu inconfondibile e Mark scrutò nell’oscurità, intravedendo appena qualcosa di grosso cadere giù.

“L’ho colpito.” mormorò a se stesso. Esitò per un secondo, provando a riordinare i pensieri, ma non c’erano dubbi: aveva appena abbattuto una Furia Buia.

“Sì! L’ho colpito! C’è qualcuno che l’ha visto?” urlò, ma le persone più vicine stavano combattendo lontano da dove si era posizionato, e occupate a non farsi uccidere. 

L’eccitazione se ne andò velocemente così com’era arrivata. Se non c’era nessuno a vedere quel che era appena successo…

Nessuno gli avrebbe creduto.

Un ringhio dietro di lui lo distolse dalla deprimente realizzazione e Mark inciampò nel voltarsi, trovandosi faccia a faccia con un Incubo Orrendo.

Uno dei draghi più pericolosi, dopo le Furie Buie, che li perseguitava regolarmente. Grandi, con lunghe teste schiacciate, dalle quali spuntavano due paia di corna, e risorse infinite per sputare fuoco, apparentemente. Ma non solo, potevano dare fuoco anche ai loro corpi, avevano artigli affilati sulle ali e le zampe come ulteriori armi per uccidere chiunque – e qualsiasi cosa sul loro cammino. Aveva già parlato della bocca piena di denti affilati come rasoi?

La sua unica arma era stata la catapulta, ma aveva già sparato, quindi Mark era disarmato adesso. Il Drago si leccò il muso con la lingua biforcuta. Avrebbe decisamente dovuto portarsi un pugnale. Wow, quant’era sfigato!

Quindi, Mark fece l’unica cosa che pensava di poter fare in quel momento: si girò e corse.

Riuscì a tornare al villaggio, dove l’attenzione di numerose persone fu attirata dal ragazzo che correva (e urlava) seguito da un enorme drago. Ma ci voleva un particolare tipo di guerriero per osare bloccare la strada ad una di quelle bestie, quindi Mark continuò a correre, pensando che, probabilmente, la gente credesse che se la fosse cercata.  
Sentì del calore dietro di sé e saltò, sfuggendo al fuoco che il drago aveva provato a usare contro di lui per arrostirlo, ma sapeva che il rettile si stava avvicinando, sentendolo sempre più forte dietro di sé.

Mark si gettò dietro un’asta, che subito prese fuoco. Provò a piegarsi dietro la base di metallo che non sarebbe bruciata e sperò per il meglio. Lo colpì la spiacevole sensazione di essere guardato e guardò cautamente alla sua destra, ma non c’erano altro che fiamme nell’oscurità.

Poi, sentì l’umida lingua biforcuta sulla guancia e prima che potesse pensare di scappare, o magari gridare aiuto, qualcuno saltò sopra di lui. Il rumore disgustoso del metallo che si scontrava contro il teschio del drago lo fece rabbrividire e si voltò per vedere Lee Taeyong colpire ripetutamente con un martello l’Incubo Orrendo, che cadde inerte sotto di lui, una pozza di sangue viola che si formava sull’erba bruciata.

Il fuoco era arrivato alla trave vicina a dove si trovava Mark ed il legno iniziava a incrinarsi sotto il peso che reggeva. Cominciò ad inclinarsi, prima che la base si spezzasse e cadesse contro una capanna che non aveva preso fuoco, facendola crollare parzialmente.

Mark guardò con orrore prima di girarsi lentamente, molto lentamente, verso il capo del villaggio, che aveva guardato il dispiegarsi del disastro di fronte a lui, ma adesso lo stava fissando con sguardo truce. Quel tipo che faceva desiderare alle persone di gettarsi da un dirupo.

“Scusa, papà.” mormorò Mark, distogliendo lo sguardo da Taeyong.

“Com’è possibile che ogni volta che metti piede fuori casa combini un disastro? È per questo che voglio che rimani da Johnny.”

E qui c’era Mark che pensava fosse perché a suo padre serviva una scusa per fissare il culo a Johnny, e accompagnarlo ogni giorno era come servirgliela su un piatto d’argento.  
Ma non sembrava il momento giusto per dirlo.

Non sembrava neanche una bella idea dirgli della Furia Buia che aveva abbattuto, perché non avrebbe scommesso neanche il suo vecchio pupazzo di aver colpito realmente il drago.

Con la fortuna che aveva, l’aveva mancato, o il drago si era liberato dalla rete e se n’era andato da tempo. No, era meglio non dire perché aveva ignorato gli ordini e era scappato fuori, rischiando di diventare cena per draghi.

“Torna dentro, ci sono parecchie cose da sistemare.” gemette Taeyong e Mark provò a farsi piccolo mentre camminava davanti i ghigni dei cinque ragazzi, che erano rimasti a guardare assieme a metà del villaggio, i secchi vuoti in mano.

“Bello spettacolo, non credi? Correre per mezzo villaggio e far dare fuoco a più cose di quanto farebbe una massa di Uncinati.” lo provocò Jaemin con un sorriso tronfio.

“Sì, lo so.” Mark fissò lo sguardo a terra.

“In effetti è impressionante il casino hai fatto.” ghignò Chenle, prima di farsi dare una gomitata da Jisung,

“L’ho appena detto, non rubarmi le battute.”

“Beh, ora l’ho detto io.”

“Ma io l’ho pensato.”

“E io l’ho fatto diventare migliore.”

“L’hai fatto diventare uno schifo!”

Mark li ignorò e cominciò a risalire la strada verso la baracca del capo. Vivevano in cima a una piccola collina, dove potevano vedere l’intero villaggio. In questo momento si vedeva l’estensione del danno causato dai draghi (e da lui stesso) sulle case.

La porta cigolò sui cardini e Mark la sbatté con più forza del necessario, sperando di chiudere fuori il mondo. Il sole stava sorgendo sulle montagne che li circondavano, ma lui voleva solo andare a letto e dormire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fox_155 promette che i Dreamies non sono davvero così stronzi, c’è solo un fraintendimento che verrà chiarito in seguito.
> 
> EDIT: Avevo dimenticato una cosa importantissima, qui ( https://curiouscat.me/zoccpld ) potete venire a farmi domande su tutto quello che volete o anche insultarmi se ho sbagliato qualcosa (per favore non insultatemi davvero, sono sensibile).


	2. Capitolo 2

Mark scrutò la mappa. Basandosi sulla posizione dalla quale aveva sparato la sera prima, non c’erano molti posti dove il drago poteva essere atterrato. Se l’aveva colpito.

I boschi dall’altro lato della baia, dove presumeva si trovasse la Furia Buia, non gli erano familiari come quelli circondanti Berk, dove aveva passato l’infanzia a rincorrere Sooyoung e Yerim, prima che decidessero che i ragazzi sono stupidi e Mark si ritrovasse improvvisamente senza amici. Ma sapeva orientarsi. Senza contare che chiunque vivesse a Berk sapeva come segnare un sentiero e evitare di perdersi.

La sua vita non era un totale fallimento!

Beh, okay, aveva apparentemente perso un drago, ma quello era solo una piccola falla tra le numerose preoccupazioni con cui Mark aveva a che fare ogni giorno.

Gli uccelli cantavano tra le foglie degli alberi fra i quali si stava inoltrando, il sottobosco fitto e vecchio. Eppure, era come se il drago fosse… poof, sparito. Tagliò un’altra area dalla mappa. Guardò in alto, vedendo il sole ben oltre il suo apice. Presto sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa. Johnny lo aspettava all’officina per quel pomeriggio. Non che avesse molto altro per cui tornare a casa… ma doveva almeno controllare un ultimo posto.

Mentre si avvicinava, la speranza gli cresceva nel petto. C’era un ampio sentiero di alberi abbattuti, il legno ancora chiaro e fresco all’interno. Non c’era stata un tempesta, quindi non c’era motivo per cui potessero cadere così tanti alberi, così accelerò il passo, avvicinandosi rapidamente.

Un sentiero definito si allungava giù dalla collina dagli alberi caduti, il terreno smosso, e corse seguendo il percorso.

Si trovava lì.

Un drago completamente nero, intrappolato nella rete che aveva sparato la sera precedente.

Immediatamente, Mark si abbassò, nascondendosi. Aveva il fiato corto per le troppe emozioni: paura, felicità, sorpresa.

Non aveva mai visto un drago del genere. Tutti quelli che conosceva erano colorati. Non come questo. Era davvero… aveva davvero…?

Cercò il coltello, impugnandolo in fretta.

Avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi e sperava davvero che la rete reggesse. Poi, avrebbe dovuto recidere il cuore, staccargli un dente dalla bocca e tagliare un pezzo di squama – il dente e la pelle sarebbero stati i segni d’onore che avrebbe indossato e il cuore serviva a dimostrare che il drago era morto.

Il cuore gli palpitava nel petto, le dita tremavano attorno il manico della lama affilata. Fece un profondo respiro per provare a calmarsi. Dopodiché, saltò dalla sporgenza e rotolò sul sentiero fangoso, arrestandosi davanti al drago legato.

Mark studiò la magnifica figura che giaceva di fronte a sé. La Furia Buia era grande, anche se più piccola dell’Incubo Orrendo, lunga quasi tre volte la sua altezza. Le squame che gli ricoprivano il corpo, agile ed elegante, riflettevano appena la luce, nere come una notte senza luna. Sulle sue spalle si trovavano grosse ali, dietro aveva una coda con una pinna dorsale e le quattro zampe avevano piccoli artigli.

Era bellissimo.

L’unica cosa che rovinava quella maestosa immagine erano le corde che gli tagliavano la carne, lasciando ovunque delle ferite sanguinolente.  
Trionfo sbocciò nel petto di Mark.

“Ce l’ho fatta! Ce l’ho fatta! Ho abbattuto questa bestia possente!” gridò a nessuno in particolare, avvicinandosi. Poggiò lo stivale sul rettile in una posa di vittoria, non aspettandosi qualche reazione dall’animale immobile.

Ma appena lo toccò, il drago ringhiò e spinse via Mark, che urlò per il terrore e incespicò all’indietro finché la schiena colpì la roccia del margine del dirupo.

“Santa ala di drago!” ansimò senza fiato, senza mai distogliere gli occhi dall’animale di fronte a lui. E mentre lo fissava, quest’ultimo aprì gli occhi. Grandi orbite verdi con pupille verticali che lo fissavano. Il colore brillante creava un gran contrasto con il corpo slanciato. Erano profondi, intelligenti… era come se il drago stesse guardando dritto nell’animo di Mark.

Portò il pugnale di fronte a sé e il drago soffiò. Suonava quasi come… una risata?

Fantastico, adesso anche il drago si prendeva gioco di lui. Davvero, che bella vita…

“Ti ucciderò! Prenderò il tuo cuore e lo porterò a mio padre, così sarà fiero di me. Così il villaggio mi rispetterà.” la voce di Mark tremava e non era molto minacciosa, ma avanzò lentamente verso il drago, il coltello ancora di fronte a sé, entrambe le mani sul manico così che non tremasse troppo.

Gli occhi verdi non lo lasciarono mai, guardando ogni sua mossa. Un suono non molto diverso da delle fusa arrivò dalla bestia nera e Mark quasi fece cadere il coltello.  
“Lo farò!” stava quasi gridando adesso, mentre portava le mani sopra la testa per acquistare abbastanza forza da conficcare il coltello nel petto del drago. Lo avrebbe ucciso!

L’avrebbe fatto.

L’avrebbe…

Avrebbe…

Il drago gemette e mostrò il collo, chiudendo gli occhi, come se avesse accettato il suo destino, ma rimpiangendo di abbandonare la vita così presto.

Una fitta di pietà colpì Mark. Non pietà… colpa. Come poteva uccidere una creatura così bella? Non importava quanto fosse pericolosa. Sapeva sarebbe stato sbagliato.  
Mark chiuse gli occhi.

Ci voleva solo un colpo secco. Gli serviva abbastanza velocità per penetrare la pelle squamata e la carne. Ma la sua lama era eccellente, il risultato del suo duro lavoro e attenta manutenzione.

Sbirciò tra le ciglia un’altra volta. Il drago era fermo, il lamento debole e pieno di tristezza.

Mark deglutì e sentì la sua determinazione crollare.

Davvero non l’avrebbe fatto?

La reputazione, la gloria che avrebbe ricevuto per questo…

Mark avvertì le braccia abbassarsi lentamente, fino a pendere inutilmente.

No. Non poteva. Non importava quanto prestigio gli avrebbe dato. Non poteva uccidere questa Furia Buia, non poteva porre fine alla vita di una creatura così maestosa e potente, indipendentemente da quanto malvagia e pericolosa potesse essere.

Lo fissò per un altro paio di secondi, il proprio battito che lentamente si calmava.

Il problema era che, se lo avesse lasciato lì, sarebbe stato condannato a morte, intrappolato nella rete. Quindi, Mark risollevò il coltello ed iniziò a tagliare le corde.

Una alla volta, le rimosse da dove avevano tagliato la carne del drago. Il rettile rimase fermo, gli occhi ancora chiusi, ma non era possibile che non si fosse accorto di ciò che stava succedendo. E aveva ragione. Sembrava avesse aspettato. Il secondo in cui l’ultima corda fu tagliata, il drago si sollevò da terra e Mark fu sbattuto all’indietro.

Non lo vide neanche muoversi prima che fosse già sopra di lui, una zampa a tenerlo giù sul suo petto. Il drago nero torreggiava su di lui, i suoi occhi verdi puntati in quelli di Mark.

Mark sapeva che era arrivato il suo momento. Stava letteralmente fissando gli occhi della morte adesso, ma la morte certo aveva degli occhi bellissimi, il verde che prendeva diverse sfumature, dal più chiaro all’esterno a quello più scuro verso l’interno. Il drago sembrò riflettere su cosa fare con lui per qualche attimo e Mark si ritrovò incapace di distogliere lo sguardo.

Poi, si allontanò e aprì la bocca, mostrando una fila perfetta di denti appuntiti. Mark chiuse gli occhi, aspettando che lo scoppio di fuoco blu lo colpisse e lo cuocesse mediamente, con contorno di capelli crespi.

Ma non arrivò mai.

Al contrario, uno strillo assordante, accompagnato dal respiro del drago e saliva, piovve su di lui. Il cuore gli batteva di nuovo velocemente nelle orecchie.

E poi, il peso si spostò dal suo petto e Mark udì passi pesanti allontanarsi.

Si mise a sedere di scatto e fissò il drago nero che saltava sul terreno della foresta, ogni passo risuonante come un terremoto per il suo peso, prima di prendere la spinta per levarsi in volo.

E subito cadere contro la parete di roccia.

Mark sussultò compassionevole mentre il drago rimbalzava sulla roccia e barcollava, abbattendo un altro paio di alberi. Poi, sbatté le ali un’altra volta e sparì dalla sua vista.

“Wow.” mormorò Mark e si alzò, decidendo di tornare a casa. Ma il secondo in cui fu in piedi, tutto divenne nero e cadde nuovamente a terra.

Mark tornò giusto in tempo per compiere i suoi doveri dal fabbro, e Johnny gli rivolse un’occhiata e sospirò.

“C’è molto da sistemare dall’attacco di ieri.” disse, gesticolando verso le armi rotte e le armature e gli elmi ugualmente danneggiati. “Dobbiamo anche sistemare la trave. Sai, no?”

Sì, quella dietro la quale Mark aveva cercato di nascondersi la sera prima, che era crollata causando solo più distruzione. “Sì.”

“Dobbiamo togliere il rivestimento di metallo, così che possano piantarne un’altra. E poi rimontarlo.” spiegò Johnny.

Mark annuì. L’imbarazzo era ancora forte, così come la paura di essere stato quasi fritto a morte qualche ora prima. Ma quegli occhi verdi e le squame nere non lasciavano la sua mente.

“Ehi, amico, non te la prendere troppo, okay? L’avranno dimenticato tutti tra un paio di giorni!” lo incoraggiò Johnny “Succede. Solo i più forti riescono a fare fuori un Incubo Orrendo.”

“Sì. Ma papà ce la fa. E tu ce la fai. Probabilmente tutti quelli della mia età ce la fanno.”

“Ed è qui che ti sbagli. C’è una buona ragione se quei cinque sono ancora addetti all’acqua, e questo è perché nessuno di loro è ancora un guerriero. Con il tempo, riceverai il loro stesso addestramento e potrai dare prova di te stesso davanti agli anziani.”

Mark annuì. Nutriva forti dubbi che gli anziani avrebbero avuto qualcosa per cui lodarlo.

Uccidere draghi? Mark non voleva più farlo. Non dopo l’esperienza dell’ultima giornata.

Peccato che uccidere draghi fosse come respirare lì.

Tornò a casa tardi. Suo padre era vicino al camino, attizzando il fuoco sovrappensiero con un lungo bastone di ferro. Il suo volto era corrucciato per la preoccupazione e Mark provò ad aggirarlo.

La fuga fu breve, aveva appena raggiunto le scale prima che suo padre parlasse.

“Mark? Ti devo parlare.”

“Ah. Papà. Ho anch’io una cosa da dirti.” Mark deglutì. Meglio parlarne adesso, l’ultima goccia che avrebbe portato disonore sull’intera famiglia. Evviva!

“Pensavo, è il momento che tu impari a combattere. A uccidere i draghi! Tu e gli altri siete grandi abbastanza adesso, e la guerra contro queste bestie peggiora ogni anno. Abbiamo bisogno della forza in combattimento di tutti i nostri uomini e donne.” Taeyong strinse il pugno attorno al bastone nella sua mano, la faccia scura.

Era vero. Mark non ricordava come fosse durante la sua infanzia, ma sapeva che quando aveva 12 anni e aveva iniziato a lavorare con Johnny, c’era solo un attacco al mese, più o meno, e solo una dozzina di draghi provavano a distruggere il villaggio. In questi giorni, gli attacchi spesso erano settimanali, con molti più di quei rettili pericolosi del solito ad invadere il villaggio.

“Oh, cavolo, è imbarazzante. Perché, stavo pensando, so che continuavo a dire che volevo uccidere un drago, ma davvero, ci ho pensato su. Penso che ci siano già troppe persone che lo fanno, che ne pensi di – ehm…”

“Sì, lo so, continuavo a dirti che era troppo pericoloso ogni volta che me lo chiedevi. Ma sei cresciuto, Mark. Presto sarai un uomo, e un uomo qui deve portare la propria medaglia al valore. Ti servirà.” Un’ascia venne spinta tra le braccia di Mark, che grugnì per il peso. 

“No, ehm, papà, non posso uccidere i draghi.”

“Certo che non puoi.” suo padre annuì. Bene, era stato più facile di quanto pensasse. “Ma è per questo che esiste l’addestramento. Tu e gli altri imparerete a farlo come si deve. Non preoccuparti, sarai il grande guerriero che hai sempre voluto essere in poco tempo.” Suo padre sorrise.

Mark deglutì. Suo padre non gli sorrideva quasi mai. In effetti, in generale non sorrideva quasi mai: la dura vita a Berk sembrava aver gettato nell’oceano il suo buonumore con un temporale.

“Non sei emozionato?” la preoccupazione nacque sul suo viso un’altra volta.

“No, io… lo sono. Super emozionato.” mormorò Mark e strinse l’ascia come se potesse salvarlo.

“Bene.” suo padre annuì e si voltò, prendendo una grossa borsa che sollevò sulla spalla. Mark lo guardò preoccupato. Sapeva cosa voleva dire. Se ne sarebbe andato, un altro viaggio per trovare finalmente il nido dei draghi e distruggere la fonte dalla quale continuavano ad arrivare, cosicché il villaggio potesse essere tranquillo e al sicuro.

Un altro viaggio dal quale solo alcune delle navi che partivano ritornavano. Un altro viaggio dopo il quale membri del loro villaggio sarebbero spariti dalle loro linee per sempre.

“Allenati duramente. Tornerò.” gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, “Probabilmente.”

Mark annuì.

“Lo farò.”

“È tutto quello che ti chiedo.” gli sorrise e si girò verso la porta, lasciandolo senza guardarsi indietro.

Quella notte, Mark sognò brillanti occhi verdi con pupille verticali e un drago nero che rideva di lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi trovate qui per eventuali domande: https://curiouscat.me/zoccpld


	3. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, posto due capitoli assieme per farmi perdonare per l'attesa, eheh.

“Guardate chi è venuto.” Mark era accovacciato accanto al cancello di ferro del campo di addestramento e alzò lo sguardò quando sentì delle voci. “Mark troppo-bravo-per-la-squadra-antincendio Lee.” ghignò Jisung verso di lui.

“Farei letteralmente di tutto per farne parte, ma la gente insiste che morirei immediatamente, non so se l’hai notato.” sospirò Mark.

“Hm, ne sei sicuro? Perché non è quello che ho sentito dire.” Chenle si appoggiò pigramente alla sua metà peggiore.

Mark li guardò confuso. Non gli avevano mai realmente parlato, a meno che non ci fosse una scusa per prenderlo in giro. Ora che ci pensava, ciò voleva dire che gli parlavano abbastanza spesso. Ma non era mai una conversazione.

“Cosa hai sentito?” chiese Mark, ma fu interrotto da qualcuno che batteva la spada contro il cancello che chiudeva il campo al pubblico.

“Buongiorno, signori e signore! Benvenuti all’addestramento sui draghi!”

“Yuta, vuoi smetterla, smussi la spada e non è un bene per il materiale.”

“Stai zitto, fa figo, stai già provando a rovinare la lezione a tutti, Doyoung?”

“Stiamo cercando di essere degli adulti razionali qui, stiamo facendo una lezione seria.”

Qualcuno dei ragazzi ridacchiò.

“Vedi? Nessuno ti sta prendendo sul serio.” L’uomo con la spada la sbatté un’altra volta contro il cancello per zittire tutti quanti. L’altro non sbagliava, il cuore di Mark si spezzava un poco ad ogni colpo che risuonava contro il ferro. Si immaginò subito in officina, a martellare sulle ammaccature.

“Il mio nome è Yuta e questo guastafeste è Doyoung.” Il villaggio era piccolo. Tutti si conoscevano per nome, il che era importante anche per evitare di sposare qualcuno della propria famiglia. Ma okay, bella presentazione o quel che era. Mark si guardò attorno. Yerim stava sbadigliando.

Yuta e Doyoung erano più giovani di suo padre, ma avevano una decina d’anni più di loro, quindi dei guerrieri esperti. Gli era stato affidato il ruolo di capi della guardia, così come l’addestramento, mentre la maggior parte dei guerrieri del villaggio era via.

Mark non li conosceva bene, e non era così strano considerando che non conosceva realmente nessuno oltre suo padre, Johnny, Yerim, Sooyoung e sua cugina e sua zia. Da bambino, era stato timido. Adesso era bloccato in officina – senza contare che nessuno avrebbe voluto rovinarsi la reputazione passando il tempo con lui.

Di sicuro Mark non avrebbe voluto rovinarsi la reputazione uscendo con se stesso. Il suo sguardo si posò su Renjun. Era appoggiato ad un’ascia che gli arrivava ai fianchi. Sembrava vecchia e pesante, probabilmente un cimelio di famiglia, come la sua. Solo, molto più figa. Ovviamente. Era di Renjun!

“Iniziamo, va bene?” Yuta sorrise largamente e abbassò la leva che apriva il cancello.

Mark non era molto eccitato all’idea. Se non era riuscito a uccidere un Drago che si trovava indifeso di fronte a lui, era abbastanza sicuro di essere condannato con uno movente. Sapeva che li tenevano lì, in delle grotte nei muri, per l’addestramento o per divertimento. Una volta l’anno, la recluta migliore della stagione aveva la possibilità di abbattere un Incubo Orrendo davanti l’intero villaggio per guadagnarsi i segni d’onore.

Il pavimento e i muri erano scavati nella montagna, alcune tracce scure parlavano di lotte passate e fuoco che aveva colpito la materia grezza. Le gabbie nei muri erano chiuse da pesanti catene ed il soffitto era controllato da spessi pali di ferro ed una rete di catene al di sopra – quindi nessuno poteva scappare.

Mark ricordò di aver guardato dall’alto anno dopo anno, immaginando quanto sarebbe stato grandioso essere lì sotto un giorno. Ora, non sembrava più così bello. Il suo piano iniziale di uccidere un drago con una macchina era fallito e aveva perso tutte le speranze di riuscire a fare anche il minimo in confronto a quello che potevano fare gli altri.

“Spero di beccarmi delle ustioni serie.” rise sonoramente Jaemin marciando dentro l’arena.

“Io delle belle mutilazioni.” concordò Sooyoung. Mark si corrucciò.

“Sì, è divertente solo per le cicatrici.” concordò tranquillamente Renjun, come se non fosse nulla di che. Mark odiava il dolore e aveva già una cicatrice così strana sul mento, quindi… no, grazie?

“Iniziamo!” la voce di Yuta echeggiò sulle pareti spoglie. “Come ogni anno, la recluta migliore avrà l’onore di uccidere il suo primo drago proprio qui, con l’intero villaggio a guardare, come Yukhei l’anno scorso. Quindi mi aspetto che tutti voi facciate del vostro meglio.”

Il suo sguardo si posò su di lui. “Anche tu, Mark!”

Wow, bell’incoraggiamento.

“Ma fino ad allora, non preoccuparti, sei un po’ piccolo e con quella postura non sembri una minaccia, quindi sarai un bersaglio minore.” continuò allegramente. Alcuni ridacchiarono. Mark si fece ancora più piccolo.

Si allinearono davanti alle gabbie e Doyoung iniziò a camminare di fronte a loro. La sua maglia di pelle era smanicata, mostrando le diverse ferite ormai guarite che aveva sofferto durante la sua carriera fin ora.

“Dietro queste porte ci sono solo alcune delle razze di draghi esistenti. Quelle che ci invadono più spesso e dunque quelle che dovrete fronteggiare abitualmente in futuro. Ovviamente, impareremo di più su tutti i tipi di questi mostri a noi conosciuti in divertenti sessioni di studio, dove studieremo il manuale dei draghi.”

“Un libro?” bisbigliò Chenle.

“Ew, dovrò leggere?” aggiunse Jisung.

“Preferirei pulire le stalle.” annunciò Yerim.

“Doyoung, non è per niente divertente, per favore smettila di annoiarci.” gridò Yuta e Mark si chiese chi avesse pensato sarebbe stata una bella idea lasciare questi due al comando.

Oh, giusto.

Lee Taeyong.

“Quindi, oggi inizieremo con il Gronkio!” continuò Doyoung, indifferente al suo collega. Si avvicinò ad una delle porte, posando la mano sulla leva. Gli occhi di Mark si spalancarono.

“Aspetta! Non ci insegnerai prima?” chiese Jeno, sembrando leggermente nel panico.

“Ehm. No. Si chiama esperienza sul campo.” E Doyoung spinse giù il meccanismo che apriva la porta della gabbia del drago.

E Mark che pensava fosse il più ragionevole dei due.

La gabbia si aprì sferragliando e dall’oscurità della caverna partì un drago rotondo e corpulento. Le piccole ali battevano sulla sua schiena per mantenerlo in aria, il corpo marrone era ricoperto da squame spesse e spuntoni. La mascella inferiore era più grossa di quella superiore, mostrando un set completo di gialli denti affilati al suo interno.

Mark e gli altri si separarono, correndo in diverse direzioni, mentre il drago ringhiava e volava incurante attraverso l’arena, prima di sbattere contro il muro, perdendo quota per un attimo. Ma non gli ci volle molto per riprendersi. Balzò sulle zampe sottili e riprese il volo.

“Andiamo, ragazzi! Qual è la prima cosa che vi serve?” urlò Yuta.

“Un dottore?” gridò Mark, allontanandosi il più possibile dal drago, mentre alcuni degli altri si stavano già mettendo in una posa da combattimento, diverse armi alzate per colpire.

“Insegnanti migliori?” disse Jeno, incredibilmente vicino a Mark, non dove i suoi amici stavano cercando di prendere il Gronkio, che evitava facilmente i loro attacchi distratti.

“Uno scudo!” Fu la voce angelica di Renjun ad elevarsi sopra il rumore. Non stava neanche lontanamente provando a colpire il drago, ma si era già fatto strada verso l’armeria e aveva preso uno degli scudi di legno lì in attesa.

“Uno scudo è corretto! Prendete tutti uno scudo!” urlò Doyoung. Mark sobbalzò. Gli scudi erano lontani da dove si trovava e sconvenientemente vicini al Gronkio…

“La parte più importante dell’equipaggiamento è il vostro scudo.” continuò a parlare Doyoung. Sul serio, questa lezione non poteva essere fatta PRIMA di rilasciare un drago furioso, che continuava a cercare di farli fuori, su di loro?

Mark guardò con orrore la spessa coda del rettile sbattere contro Jaemin, che cadde all’indietro e scivolò sul terreno di pietra con un grugnito, prima di fermarsi e rimettersi lentamente in piedi.

“Se dovete scegliere tra uno scudo, una spada o un’ascia – prendete lo scudo.” spiegò Doyoung. Mark si era fatto strada verso quelli rimasti e ne prese uno, tentando di farlo scivolare sul suo braccio sottile.

Sembrava essersi incastrato, stupido coso, perché non…

“Questo era mio!”

“No, l’ho preso per primo!”

“Non è vero!”

“È vero!”

“Prendi quello là, è piccolo, come te!”

Chenle strappò lo scudo dalle mani di Jisung all’insulto e lo sbatté sulla sua testa. Mark guardò inorridito, ma il cranio di Jisung sembrava essere fatto d’acciaio e semplicemente scosse la testa, prima di afferrare nuovamente lo scudo.

“Ma io voglio questo!”

“È mio!”

Improvvisamente, una palla di fuoco arrivò verso i due amici che battibeccavano e Mark stava per urlare, ma era troppo tardi. L’attacco del drago atterò perfettamente sullo scudo, che fu sbalzato dalle loro mani.

“Jisung, Chenle, siete fuori, mettetevi qui di lato con noi.” li chiamò Doyoung. I due si fissarono per un secondo. Entrambi avevano cenere nera a ricoprirgli il davanti e le facce.

Mark sarebbe stato a guardare come sarebbero tornati a tirarsi i capelli da un momento all’altro, prima che Doyoung li separasse e trascinasse i loro culi sulle linee laterali, ma era impegnato a provare a non subire lo stesso, se non peggiore, destino.

“Gli scudi sono buoni anche per un altro motivo. Se avete un’arma, potete batterla su di essi per creare rumore. Questo distrarrà il drago.” era Yuta ad urlare adesso.

Gli altri iniziarono a battere i manici di asce, spade e martelli sul legno o la copertura di metallo degli scudi e Mark provò a fare lo stesso, ma un piccolo colpo fu tutto quello che creò. Perché la sua ascia doveva essere così dannatamente pesante? Perché le sua braccia dovevano essere più deboli della pasta cotta?

Il Gronkio sembrò influenzato dalla distrazione e iniziò a volare barcollando. Ma poi, aprì la bocca e sputò un’altra palla di fuoco verso Yerim e Renjun. Yerim saltò via dalla traiettoria facilmente, mentre Renjun si buttò a terra e rotolò al sicuro. Dio, riusciva ad essere così figo senza neanche impegnarsi… Mark non ne sarebbe mai stato capace.

“Ah, il fuoco, sì, ogni drago ha una quantità limitata di colpi da sparare prima di dover ricaricare la fiamma. Quanti colpi ha a disposizione il Gronkio?” chiese Doyoung.

“Cinque!” urlò Sooyoung all’insegnante.

“No, sono sei!” la corresse Jeno.

“Sei è corretto.”

Magnifico, quindi rimanevano altri quattro tentativi al drago per prepararsi una gustosa cena.

“Wow, sei così intelligente!” cinguettò Jaemin, lanciando un bacio a Jeno. Mark storse il naso e il Karma non lasciò impunito Jaemin per aver flirtato sfacciatamente durante l’addestramento: la successiva palla di fuoco era diretta verso di lui. Riuscì a nascondersi parzialmente dietro il suo scudo, che accusò il più dell’attacco, ma i suoi pantaloni di pelle apparivano un po’ anneriti e velocemente schiaffeggiò via le fiamme che gli bruciavano i peli sulle braccia.

“Jaemin, fuori!”

Mark guardò, da dietro la parete di legno su cui erano stati messi gli scudi, il Gronkio trovare il suo prossimo bersaglio in Sooyoung. Provò a scappare dall’esplosione di fuoco, ma colpì la sua maglia. Fortunatamente, nessuno indossava nulla che non fosse di pelle. In tutto il villaggio avevano solo vestiti di lana per giornate estremamente fredde, ma anche in quel caso era meglio la pelliccia. Pelle e pelliccia erano molto più resistenti al fuoco ed era questo quello di cui si aveva bisogno quando si viveva a Berk.

“Sooyoung, fuori!”

Se Mark aveva contato correttamente, erano rimaste solo due esplosioni.

Renjun stava correndo per l’arena, facendo ancora rumore sul suo scudo.

“Mark, muovi il culo, questo addestramento è per uccidere i draghi, non per giocare a nascondino!” urlò Yuta e Mark si allontanò cautamente dal riparo, gli occhi sempre sul drago. Yerim caricò verso il drago con un urlo di guerra, ma quest’ultimo evitò facilmente il suo attacco e la colpì con la coda pesante.

Mark trasalì mentre la sua amica d’infanzia cadeva a terra, inerme.

“Yerim, fuori!” Doyoung entrò nell’arena e trascinò la ragazza incosciente di lato.

Mark guardò intorno. Rimanevano solo lui, Jeno e Renjun.

Renjun era una visione. I capelli erano spinti all’indietro, il viso e il corpo leggermente sudati e lucidi. Aveva un’espressione profondamente concentrata, sembrando molto più maturo di come appariva normalmente. Chiunque avesse pensato di prendersi gioco di lui per la sua statura minuta che venisse a guardarlo ora. Era decisamente quello che stava resistendo di più, Mark non aveva dubbi che sarebbe stato il prescelto per la tradizionale uccisione del drago, alla fine…

“Mark!”

Il suo sguardo innamorato scattò lontano da Renjun e vide il Gronkio volare verso di lui. La sua bocca era fissata su un permanente sorriso malvagio e Mark strillò e indietreggiò in fretta.

Tutti i pensieri su strategie sensate per evitare di farsi friggere in un McMark volarono via dalla sua mente, pura paura prese il controllo, non diversamente da quello che aveva provato il giorno prima, quando era stato spinto a terra dalla Furia Buia.

Solo, questo drago non era per niente magnifico e bello come quello nero. Non c’era intelligenza nei suoi occhi, che erano di uno spento color giallo ed erano appena capaci di mettere a fuoco Mark.

“Mark Lee!” urlò qualcuno, ma non riuscì a muoversi, era paralizzato; la sua ascia e lo scudo caddero a terra, mentre guardava il drago aprire la bocca, mostrando file di affilati denti storti. Sì. Stava per succedere. Ucciso non da una Furia Buia, ma da un brutto Gronkio. Come uno sfigato!

Una fiamma si accese in fondo alla gola del drago, il calore si diffondeva sul viso di Mark e il rettile prese un grosso respiro, la luce del fuoco sempre più forte.

Chiuse gli occhi e aspettò. Sentì il ruggito del respiro ardente esplodere dalla bocca del drago, ma il calore arrivò da sopra la sua testa.

L’aveva mancato?

Osò aprire un occhio e vide Yuta con una mano guantata nella bocca del drago, come se non ci fossero denti affilati come rasoi ad aspettare di farlo a pezzi ed una palla di fuoco non fosse appena uscita da lì.

“Con questo sono sei.” disse sorridente l’insegnante, e allontanò violentemente il drago da Mark. Aveva la bocca spalancata, mentre guardava il più grande trascinare attraverso l’arena il pesante drago, indifferente al suo dimenarsi.

Lo lanciò dentro la caverna da cui era uscito e Doyoung tirò la leva, il cancello che si richiuse sbattendo.

Mark deglutì. Beh, forse c’era una ragione se erano quei due ad addestrarli. Non tutti riuscivano a gestire un drago come se fosse un bambino capriccioso.

“Tutti quelli che sono stati squalificati, non preoccupatevi, avrete un’altra occasione.” annunciò Doyoung, battendo le mani. Stavano quasi formando un cerchio. Yerim era tornata tra i vivi – ed era un bene – ma c’erano già delle ferite abbastanza serie tra le reclute. Anche i capelli di Mark erano bruciati sulle punte, ma i capelli rovinati erano meglio della morte, quindi non si lamentava.

Non voleva davvero un’altra occasione.

Ma qualcuno lo avrebbe ascoltato… ehm, no. Di nuovo, problemi di testardaggine.

“In effetti, quello che Mark ha dimostrato, non volendo, è una lezione molto importante che tutti dovreste imparare a memoria per il resto delle vostre vite: un drago colpirà sempre, senza fallire, per uccidere.” Il volto di Yuta era scuro, mentre li fissava uno ad uno duramente.

Allora, perché la Furia Buia non l’aveva fatto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per domande ed eventuali, sono sempre qui: https://curiouscat.me/zoccpld


	4. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me postare il capitolo senza il consenso delle mie "editor" solo perché sono già troppo in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia.

L’addestramento sui draghi li esentava dal partecipare a ogni altra loro responsabilità, quindi Mark si ritrovò a passeggiare per i boschi nel pomeriggio.

Dopo essersi aggiustato i capelli… in qualche modo. Beh, aveva provato a salvare il salvabile.

E chi voleva prendere in giro, ovviamente non stava passeggiando, stava marciando verso dove aveva trovato la Furia Buia a terra!

Non aveva ripreso la rete che aveva tagliato il giorno prima e doveva solo tornare e fare il replay di quello che era successo, del perché esattamente non era stato capace di uccidere – e perché il drago non lo aveva ucciso.

Gli alberi spezzati non erano cambiati dal giorno precedente, cosa che aiutò Mark a trovare i resti della sua rete. Sospirò e si abbassò, passando le mani sui pesi annodati ad essa. Sulle corde che aveva intrecciato attentamente, per essere sicuro che resistessero al peso di un drago. C’erano macchie del sangue viola di un drago da qualche parte, squame nere rotte attaccate ad esse.

Mark si accigliò. Non era riuscito ad osservare bene il drago. Sperava che le ferite non fossero così gravi...

Cielo, ma cosa stava facendo? Preoccuparsi per un drago – la specie che rendeva difficile la vita sua e del villaggio, uccidendo persone, dando fuoco alle loro case… beh, sì, anche loro avevano ucciso dei draghi, molti di più delle persone che erano state uccise dai draghi, eppure…

Mark si scompigliò i capelli, frustrato per la propria stupidità, le dita che si incastravano sulle punte bruciate.

Alzò lo sguardo, decidendo di andare a casa, riflettere sulle proprie scelte di vita e trovare di nuovo la voglia di uccidere i draghi, ma gli si mozzò il fiato quando, invece di fissare un albero a caso, incrociò lo sguardo con un ragazzo.

Era carino, gli suggerì inutilmente il suo cervello, ma aveva qualcosa di strano… Mark sbatté le palpebre e, quando riaprì gli occhi, non si trovò faccia a faccia con un adolescente, ma con il drago nero che aveva salvato. I suoi occhi erano profondi e svegli, proprio come ricordava, e lo fissavano dall’alto.

Un grido scappò dalla sua bocca e iniziò a indietreggiare, ma il drago non si muoveva, stava lì seduto, piegando la testa, come se si stesse chiedendo cosa diavolo stesse facendo l’umano.

Mark si fermò e prese un paio di respiri profondi.

Stava definitivamente impazzendo?

Inizialmente, aveva pensato di aver visto un ragazzo, ma non c’era nessuno, e ora c’era un drago che, curioso, seguiva i suoi movimenti, invece di far diventare Mark l’antipasto della sua cena?

Un attimo, forse era come aveva detto Yuta: era troppo magro, non era molto minaccioso e forse neanche un pasto abbastanza sostanzioso.

Qualunque cosa fosse, Mark avrebbe usato il tempo rimastogli ad osservare la figura del drago nero di fronte a sé. C’erano delle croste sul suo corpo, di un viola scuro, e il senso di colpa che aveva sentito il giorno precedente tornò alla massima potenza. Almeno sembrava che stesse guarendo tutto tranquillamente.

Il drago aveva le ali piegate sulla schiena, seduto come farebbe un cane o un gatto, solo la sua coda non stava ferma. Ondeggiava dolcemente sul terreno, piegando l’erba e i fiori sotto di essa, ma non con abbastanza forza da spezzarli.

Ma la cosa più maestosa non erano le sue ali, né i suoi artigli o le bellissime scaglie nere. Erano i suoi occhi, che continuavano a attirare quelli di Mark.

Improvvisamente, il drago si leccò la bocca con la lingua biforcuta e un brontolio echeggiò tra gli alberi.

Le sopracciglia di Mark si sollevarono, mentre il drago muoveva la testa per fissare tradito la propria pancia.

Questo… questo non andava bene… un drago affamato. Un grosso, pericoloso drago affamato. Proprio davanti ad un delizioso Mark.

Il drago lo guardò di nuovo, in attesa.

“Ahahah… ah… devo andare.” si voltò e corse nella direzione dalla quale era venuto. Ma immediatamente, sentì i passi pesanti del drago seguirlo e, a soli pochi metri dalla sua fuga, qualcosa lo spinse da dietro.

Mark inciampò e cadde per terra.

Attese il dolce abbraccio della morte, ma, nuovamente, non successe nulla. Invece, qualcosa iniziò picchiettargli sulla schiena, un suono come un lamento dietro di lui.

Lentamente, molto lentamente, voltò la testa, guardando sopra la spalla. Il drago lo stava colpendo con il naso, ma si fermò nel vedere Mark reagire.

Passò un’altra volta la lingua biforcuta sulla bocca.

“Uh…” Mark fissò stupidamente il drago. Lo fissò a sua volta, un’espressione come… come se il rettile lo stesse giudicando. Fortemente.

Poteva qualcuno dargli un po’ di tregua, per favore?

Il drago sbuffò e roteò gli occhi. Poi, si diede la spinta e batté le ali, salendo verso il cielo. Mark spalancò la mascella, guardando l’elegante e tranquillo volo del drago, fino a quando non sparì dietro gli alberi.

Cos’era appena successo?

Il giorno dopo ebbero la sessione di studio. Perché dovesse essere svolta nella sala grande, dove c’era appena la luce necessaria per leggere, quando dovevano leggere un libro, invece di farla fuori, al sole… Mark non ne era sicuro. Ad ogni modo, preferiva molto di più questo al farsi inseguire per l’arena dai draghi.

Yuta stava masticando pezzi di carne essiccata di manzo, sembrando annoiato a morte, mentre Doyoung stava dritto in piedi di fronte al tavolo dove le reclute si erano raggruppate.

“Bene. Dopo la nostra ottima prima lezione di ieri…”

“Qual è la sua definizione di ottima?” borbottò Yerim.

“Ottima prima lezione di ieri, oggi ci tufferemo nella teoria. Il libro più importante di tutti: il manuale dei draghi. Tutto quello che sappiamo, su tutti i draghi che conosciamo, è in queste pagine! Conoscerlo a memoria è il dovere di ogni guerriero, dato che conoscere il nemico che fronteggiate può salvare la vostra e la vita di altre persone.” Doyoung lanciò un’occhiataccia a Yerim.

“Quindi, mi aspetto che tutti voi lo leggiate entro domani, così che siate preparati per la prossima lezione pratica.”

“Aspetta. Leggere?” sussultò forte Sooyoung.

“Tutto quanto?” gemette Jisung.

“Perché dobbiamo leggere, quando possiamo uccidere la roba di cui dobbiamo leggere?” Jaemin picchiò il pugno sul tavolo. Mark sobbalzò. Yerim gli rivolse uno sguardo compassionevole. Mark voleva dissolversi nell’aria.

“Perché non ti ho visto uccidere nulla al tuo livello attuale, neanche un Terribile Terrore, Signor Na. Come ho già detto, la conoscenza di questo libro può essere vitale per la sopravvivenza. Ne abbiamo solo tre, quindi dovrete dividerveli. Divertitevi.”

Un attimo. Tutto qui?

Evidentemente sì, perché Doyoung si voltò verso Yuta, che saltò giù dalla sedia e diede una pacca sul sedere all’altro, prima di correre fuori dalla porta, ridendo fragorosamente.

“Fottuta peste…” Doyoung si girò e vide tutt’e otto le reclute fissarlo. “Che state guardando, vi ho detto di leggere! Vi esaminerò domani.”

“Beh, immagino che questo sia il mio giorno libero. Ho letto quel coso tipo tre volte.” Jeno sorrise e saltò giù dalla panca.

“No! Jeno, la tua presenza qui è l’unica ragione per cui non ho ancora provato ad uccidermi in un angolo.” si lamentò Jaemin.

“Sangue di drago, perché i maschi sono così sfigati?” mormorò Sooyoung.

“Stai zitto e leggi, Jaemin.” Renjun brontolò e prese il primo libro dalla pila. Le sue dita eleganti aprirono la prima pagina e Mark sarebbe felicemente diventato quel libro per avere le mani di Renjun su di sé e…

“Non avevo finito.” strillò Chenle.

“È la pagina con il titolo, non devi leggerla.” sibilò Jisung di rimando.

“Ah sì? Bene, se domani Doyoung ce la chiederà, sembrerai molto stupido.”

“Non lo farà.”

“E tu come fai a saperlo, hm?”

“Lo so e basta.”

“Non è vero.”

“È vero.”

Mark sospirò. Suo padre aveva una copia del manuale dei draghi a casa e l’aveva sfogliato così tante volte che era sicuro sarebbe stato capace di rispondere a qualsiasi domanda gli fosse stata rivolta senza problemi – almeno c’era una cosa in cui era bravo. Dopotutto, aveva fatto le sue ricerche per perfezionare la macchina da combattimento che aveva funzionato così bene.

Si alzò dalla panca e camminò lentamente verso la porta, scivolando fuori senza che qualcuno notasse la sua scomparsa.

Il manuale dei draghi non aveva quasi niente sulle Furie Buie. Neanche la sagoma del drago. C’era una sola frase: la progenie diabolica nata dall'unione del fulmine e della morte.

E c’era una cosa che spiccava su ogni pagina, su ogni singolo drago:

Estremamente pericoloso, uccidere a vista.

Mark non aveva ucciso a vista, ma non aveva neanche pensato che il drago nero fosse la progenie diabolica del fulmine e della morte. Era… troppo tenero.

Aveva pianificato di trascorrere bene la giornata, ma non aveva attraversato neanche mezzo villaggio quando qualcuno urlò il suo nome.

“Mark!” suo cugino piccolo scattò attraverso il mercato e piombò sulla sua gamba. La loro fortuna era che Dejun raggiungeva solo il fianco di Mark ed era più magro di lui, altrimenti sarebbero rotolati nel fango.

“Mamma ha detto che hai fatto un importante addestramento sui draghi!” disse allegramente Dejun, alzando lo sguardo per guardarlo. La gente diceva sempre che assomigliava al capo del villaggio più di Mark, e non si sbagliavano.

“Sì. Sì, faccio… l’addestramento sui draghi.”

“Che figo! Voglio addestrare i draghi anche io!”

“Ehm, noi non…”

“Quando avrai il tuo drago domestico?” chiese Dejun eccitato.

“Non avrò un drago domestico. Nessuno ha draghi domestici.” Mark fissò il ragazzino. Da dove gli erano venute certe idee? Era un classico del suo cugino più piccolo pensare le cose più assurde.

“Sì invece.” Dejun mise il broncio. “Zio Jungwoo me ne parla sempre. E ha un drago domestico. È così figo!”

Mark gli sorrise. “Sono sicuro che il suo drago domestico sia fantastico.”

Kim Jungwoo era una persona misteriosa. Appena un paio d’anni più grande di Mark, aveva lasciato il villaggio e si era spostato vicino agli alberi molto prima della maggiore età. I suoi genitori erano stati alcuni delle vittime dell’attacco dei draghi, ma non era mai sembrato triste a riguardo. Alcune persone dicevano fosse perché suo padre lo picchiava. Ma erano solo dicerie.

Non parlava molto con loro. Stava lì… ma era come se fosse esterno al villaggio.

E non aveva mai lottato contro i draghi. Non aveva mai frequentato l’addestramento sui draghi. Ma la sua casa non era mai stata neanche danneggiata. Era bravo con le cure, ma il guaritore del villaggio non voleva si unisse a lui. Quindi, solo persone abbastanza disperate da fidarsi di lui lo incontravano segretamente.

Originariamente, Mark aveva pensato che fosse l’unica persona meno interessante di se stesso. Ma adesso, iniziava quasi ad invidiare la vita che conduceva Jungwoo. Doveva essere piacevole, una volta essersi abituato al fatto che sarebbe stato per sempre il pettegolezzo preferito del villaggio.

Solo il cielo sapeva quali animali domestici l’uomo avesse, ma Mark dubitava seriamente che ci fossero dei draghi tra di loro. D’altra parte, qualunque cosa fossero, che li avrebbe mostrati a Dejun non era una sorpresa. Suo cugino piccolo era un bambino particolarmente adorabile.

“Mamma ha detto che devo trovare le fragole. Vieni con me? È noioso da soli.”

Mark disse addio alla sua giornata libera e annuì.

“Fantastico! Possiamo fare finta di raccogliere le fragole per liberare la principessa rapita dal mostro marino.”

“Sembra… bello.”

“Vero? Io sarò la principessa e tu dovrai raccogliere.” Dejun spinse il suo cestino tra le mani di Mark, sorridendo innocentemente come solo un bambino di 5 anni come lui poteva fare.

Mark concordò felicemente, quando notò la furbizia del piano nascosto nella storia. Grandioso. Adesso anche il suo piccolo cugino era più sveglio di lui.

“Oggi affronteremo un Uncinato Mortale.” Yuta batté la spada contro il cancello di metallo davanti al quale si trovavano. Doyoung sobbalzò al suono, così come Mark.

“A quale classe di draghi appartiene e qual è la sua più grande debolezza?” gli occhi di Doyoung scrutarono la folla. Alcuni evitarono gli occhi dell’insegnante, a disagio, e ovviamente scelse uno di quelli che cercavano di sparire nell’aria. “Jisung?”

“Ehm… la classe degli Uncinati?”

“Sbagliato. Andiamo, non è neanche un drago esotico, li vediamo sempre. Guarderai l’addestramento di oggi e poi potrai dare un’altra occhiata al manuale dei draghi durante il pomeriggio. Non vogliamo che tu rimanga indietro con l’addestramento, perché non ti è permesso partecipare, giusto?”

“Cosa? No, dai.”

“Non si risponde. Renjun?”

“Fanno parte della classe Tracker. Hanno due debolezze. Una è che scoprono il loro stomaco morbido e non protetto quando lanciano gli aculei dalla loro spina dorsale, lasciando una buona finestra per accoltellarli.” Mark sentì l’agitazione farsi strada dentro di sé. “Due: loro, come molti altri draghi, possono essere immobilizzati premendo alla base del cranio, dove è attaccata la spina dorsale.”

“Bene. Ma hanno una terza debolezza. Sooyoung?”

“Hanno un enorme punto cieco.”

“Esattamente. Ora, spero ne facciate buon uso. Per rendere la cosa più divertente, io e Yuta abbiamo costruito questo labirinto dove potete nascondervi. Oggi dovrete attaccare. Gli Uncinati sono agili e veloci, molto versatili nei loro attacchi. Quindi anche i vostri devono essere versatili. Voglio che tocchiate tutti l’Uncinato, con le vostre armi o a mani nude. Adesso scegliete tra queste e preparatevi, conterò da 30. E, Jisung? Non provarci neanche.”

Mark fissò la catasta di armi di legno. Alzò lo sguardo verso Yuta, che era sugli spalti, a guardarli dall’alto. Salutò Mark con la mano.

“30, 29, 28.”

Beh, meglio seguire il resto della squadra, prendere qualcosa e poi nascondersi bene nel labirinto, decise Mark, e afferrò uno scudo e una spada prima di correre nel labirinto di legno.

Forse, se fosse stato fortunato, qualcuno si sarebbe dimenticato che doveva toccare anche lui il drago. Sì, un piano magnifico. Adesso doveva solo nascondersi davvero.

Doyoung era arrivato a 1 e il grido tipico di un Uncinato Mortale si elevò nell’arena.

Mark alzò lo sguardo e vide la coda blu.

Ci furono delle urla, ma non vide cosa stava succedendo.

“Bel lavoro, Jaemin, passi.” urlò Yuta.

Mark si mosse lentamente in giro, controllando sempre di essere ben lontano da dove l’Uncinato si trovava e qualcuno degli altri ogni tanto urlava. Ma sembrava che il drago si stesse velocemente innervosendo sempre di più. Sooyoung passò, seguita da Jeno; Yerim fu squalificata.

Il rumore indicativo di un’esplosione di fuoco rimbombò nell’aria e Mark strinse più forte lo scudo. Gli Uncinati Mortali avevano uno dei fuochi più distruttivi di tutti. Non voleva proprio perdere altri capelli… o qualsiasi altra cosa, in generale. Tipo, la vita.

All’improvviso, un forte schianto echeggiò sui muri di pietra, come se una delle pareti di legno fosse caduta. Mark impietrì. Un altro schianto, e altri ancora in veloce successione.

Alzò lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vedere la parete alla sua destra crollare nella sua direzione. Mark si allontanò in fretta, lontano da dove sarebbe caduta, per evitare di farsi schiacciare, ma, di colpo, Renjun saltò sopra il pannello, seguito dall’Uncinato, che volò sopra di loro con uno stridio.

Renjun, dal canto suo, non aveva ali, quindi cadde come farebbe qualsiasi essere umano, proprio sopra di lui. Il suo corpo era piccolo e caldo, Mark non si poteva certo lamentare, ma durò solo un secondo.

L’Uncinato ruggì e Renjun si diede una spinta per alzarsi, una mano sulla sua faccia.

“Ahi!” gemette Mark, ma l’altro sembrò non curarsene, gli occhi fissi sul drago. Strappò la spada dalle sue mani, e non molto dopo la portò indietro, prima di farla piombare sulla testa dell’Uncinato, che aveva raggiunto le due reclute.

Il drago perse l’equilibrio e Renjun spinse l’elsa della spada di legno alla base del suo collo, facendolo cadere a terra, inerme.

Sembrò accorgersi solo in quel momento di avere ancora un piede sul petto Mark, spingendolo a terra. Neanche Mark ci badò. Era stato così sexy! Renjun poteva calpestarlo tutti i giorni della settimana e l’avrebbe ringraziato.

“Scusa.” borbottò Renjun, facendosi indietro. Gli porse una mano e Mark la fissò stupidamente, prima di prenderla, ritrovandosi in piedi un attimo dopo.

“Bel lavoro, Renjun. Dato che abbiamo un solo Uncinato, l’addestramento finisce adesso. Sono sicuro che avrete un’altra occasione, Chenle e Mark.”

Furono rilasciati nel sole pomeridiano dopo un altro paio d’ore di “addestramento libero”, che aveva indolenzito l’intero corpo di Mark dopo aver provato a colpire elegantemente, ma con forza, l’aria con la spada di legno. Non voleva neanche pensare a quanto fosse sembrato stupido mentre lo faceva

Eppure, non poteva fare a meno di tornare dove aveva incontrato il drago giorni prima. Era come se una forza invisibile lo spingesse. Se non fosse rimasto bloccato ad aiutare suo cugino il giorno prima, ci sarebbe andato precedentemente. Da dove veniva questa curiosità? Mark non lo sapeva. Magari dal fatto che il drago era tutto quello che non sarebbe dovuto essere, e adorabile, tra l’altro?

Aveva pensato al comportamento del drago di due giorni prima e concluse che forse la Furia Buia voleva essere nutrita? Ora, non era sicuro di cosa ci fosse sul menù di un drago – oltre un Mark al barbecue, ovviamente – ma i draghi che li infestavano di solito prendevano il pesce, quindi optò per quello.

Così come Mark sembrava essere attirato dal bosco, così sembrava essere il drago, o magari non se n’era mai andato. Ad ogni modo, si trovava su una radura vicino a dove era atterrato, raggomitolato in una piccola palla, la faccia coperta dalla pinna della coda.

Mark guardò affascinato a distanza di sicurezza. Non aveva mai visto un drago addormentato prima d’allora. Il morbido alzarsi e abbassarsi del suo petto sembrava… beh, pacifico. L’opposto di tutto quello che collegava ai draghi.

Doveva aver allentato la presa sul pesce, perché cadde a terra con un rumore umido e il rettile dall’altra parte della radura venne colto di sorpresa, mettendosi seduto con un movimento fluido. I suoi occhi verdi trovarono immediatamente Mark. Aveva ancora paura, un po’. Dopotutto, era un drago molto più grosso di lui, con un respiro letale, ali enormi e artigli che avrebbero potuto farlo a pezzi, se avesse voluto.

Ma non l’aveva ancora fatto, anzi, si comportava più come un cucciolo. Senza contare che il suo muso era molto più bello e sofisticato di quello degli altri draghi che Mark conosceva, nessun dente che spuntava da qualche parte, nessun aculeo sul suo corpo.

Gli occhi del drago caddero sul pesce e passò la lingua biforcuta sulla bocca. Si alzò e iniziò a marciare verso Mark.

Ora, un drago seduto lontano da lui e un drago che si avvicinava velocemente – era decisamente un altro paio di maniche! Mark diede un calcio al pesce per farlo scivolare verso il drago, ma lo mancò. La forza del movimento (mancato) lo sbilanciò e cadde con il sedere a terra, proprio accanto al pesce.

Il drago gorgogliò, come se stesse ridendo, e, davvero, chi poteva biasimarlo? Anche Mark avrebbe riso di se stesso.

Ma era troppo impegnato a confermare di essere la persona più sfigata sulla faccia della terra, con un infarto imminente a causa del rettile in avvicinamento. Il drago si sedette di fronte a lui e abbassò il capo per annusare il pesce. Fusa provennero dal suo petto, e leccò una volta la pelle squamata del cibo, prima di afferrarlo e lanciarlo in aria, così che cadesse nella sua bocca. Masticò due volte e ingoiò.

Beh, aveva fatto sparire subito un pesce enorme.

Il drago sospirò contento e si leccò la bocca, prima di abbassare nuovamente lo sguardo su Mark. Lo fissò, studiando il suo corpo magro, prima di avvicinarsi. Mark indietreggiò lentamente, ma la Furia Buia faceva piccoli passi per mantenere la distanza. Annusò l’aria, come se stesse cercando altro cibo, colpendo piano Mark con il naso.

“Non… non ne ho più.” riuscì a dire tra una risatina e l’altra. Faceva il solletico, okay? Non poteva farci niente!

Il drago si paralizzò, come se avesse capito quello che aveva detto, e guardò Mark preoccupato. Poi iniziò a… avere conati?

Mark si chiese se effettivamente i due bocconi fossero troppo pochi per finire il pesce, ma non riuscì neanche a completare il pensiero quando un grosso pezzo di carne cadde sul suo grembo. Coperto da bava di drago, ovviamente.

Ew.

Non gli era piaciuto?

Mark fissò gli occhi verdi davanti a sé e attese, prudente. Ma il drago indietreggiò e si mise seduto, fissando Mark di rimando con la stessa attenzione.

Poi, i suoi occhi caddero sul pesce per un momento, prima di tornare su Mark. Fece un cenno con il capo, come se stesse cercando di fargli fare qualcosa… tipo mangiare il pesce mezzo masticato…

Mark fissò il proprio grembo inorridito, poi su di nuovo il drago. Il drago annuì di nuovo.

Oh cielo.

Mark prese cautamente il pesce dalle proprie gambe e chiuse gli occhi, nella speranza di rendere il tutto meno disgustoso. Pensandoci meglio, era abbastanza premuroso da parte del drago accertarsi che anche lui mangiasse e stesse bene, giusto?

Con quel pensiero in testa, Mark diede un morso e masticò in fretta il pesce crudo, ingoiando il più velocemente possibile. Era schifoso. Non aveva senso. Perché… perché mai al drago importava se avesse fame o meno? I draghi erano creature pericolose, brutali e con nessuna moralità. Era tutto quello che era stato insegnato a Mark, tutto quello a cui aveva testimoniato.

Ma questo drago qui. Era completamente diverso!

Alzò lo sguardo e cercò l’approvazione del rettile, che, ne era abbastanza sicuro, sembrava alquanto fiero di se stesso.

“Wow, era buonissimo. Ma non ho così tanta fame, che ne dici di mangiare il resto?” suggerì, muovendo il pesce. Immediatamente, gli occhi del drago si concentrarono sul cibo. Mark mirò alla sua bocca e lo catturò facilmente al volo, ingoiandolo interamente.

Dato che aveva dato la sua cena al drago, Mark si ritrovò costretto ad unirsi alla mensa pubblica, tenuta ogni sera nella sala del villaggio. Chiunque volesse poteva partecipare e prendere lì il cibo. Era una tradizione vecchia quanto il villaggio, ogni capo aveva la responsabilità di una centinaia di persone, dopotutto, e nessuno di loro avrebbe dovuto patire la fame.

Si servì un po’ di pollo e patate e decise di sedersi al tavolo dove le altre reclute si erano raggruppate. Al lato più lontano da loro, ovviamente. Non VOLEVA diventare lo zimbello di turno. Ma non sapeva dove altro sedersi. Johnny sarebbe stata un’opzione, ma era seduto con altri adulti e Mark si sentiva ancora più a disagio con loro.

“Il mio gancio laterale era troppo debole.” Renjun stava spiegando qualcosa. Gesticolando per mimare un gancio. Non sembrava nient’altro che perfetto e Mark avrebbe ucciso per poter essere capace di dare un pugno del genere.

“Sì, l’abbiamo notato.” disse Chenle con la bocca piena.

“Se ti succede durante lo scontro finale, sei bello che morto.” concordò Jaemin. Mark piluccava la sua carne.

“Sì, perché un drago attacca sempre per uccidere.” cinguettò Sooyoung. Il gruppo annuì calorosamente.

“Ma se non lo facesse?” chiese Mark, rendendosi conto di aver posto la domanda ad alta voce solo dopo aver parlato, quando tutti si voltarono a guardarlo.

“Oh, Markie, non c’è nessuna eccezione a quella regola.” lo stuzzicò Yerim.

“Infatti. Non eri tu ad essere quasi stato fritto dal Gronkio il primo giorno?” Jisung si accarezzò il mento, come fosse perso nei pensieri.

“Beh, sì, ma il Gronkio era… agitato. Forse se non lo avessimo inseguito, non avrebbe sentito il bisogno di farlo.”

“Mark, seriamente, so che pensi di essere molto meglio di noi e un so-tutto-io, ma, davvero, sta diventando assurdo.” si intromise duramente Renjun di colpo. Mark sobbalzò. Non pensava di… che cavolo, ogni singola persona seduta a quel tavolo era dieci volte più forte di lui, letteralmente.

“È vero. Con questa mentalità… non sorprende che Taeyong sia preoccupato per te. Dovresti impegnarti di più, sai, diventare un bravo guerriero. Aiutare il villaggio.” Jaemin concordò con il suo amico.

“E se li stessimo fraintendendo?” provò di nuovo Mark.

“Sul serio? Fraintendere? Questa è una guerra! Pensi che sia uno stupido battibecco, come quelli che fanno Chenle e Jisung di continuo? I draghi cercano di rovinarci, di ucciderci tutti, ma tu stai dalla loro parte perché forse li abbiamo fraintesi? Svegliati, raggio di sole, i draghi sono creature pericolose pronti a farti a pezzi. Ma se vuoi stare dalla loro parte – bene, ma non fingere di essere il leader adatto per il villaggio.” la voce di Jeno era fredda e Mark si piegò su se stesso.

Se avessero saputo del suo drago…

No! Non avrebbero esitato. Se Mark non era riuscito ad affondare il coltello, gli altri ci sarebbero riusciti di sicuro.

Non avrebbero mai potuto incontrarlo. Era dovere suo proteggerlo. Non poteva… non poteva neanche pensare che qualcuno potesse ferire quella creatura bellissima, il suo cuore si stringeva dolorosamente al solo pensiero.

Ma se pensavano che Mark si sentisse al di sopra di loro, che si aspettava di diventare capo del villaggio dopo suo padre – non era strano che non gli piacesse.

Da dove poteva cominciare a chiarire tutti quei fraintendimenti?

Beh, per ora la risposta era semplice: da nessuna parte, perché avevano preso tutti i loro piatti e avevano lasciato il tavolo. Renjun gli lanciò uno sguardo di disapprovazione, Jaemin gli rivolse un’occhiataccia e si avvicinò a Jeno subito dopo.

Mark sospirò.

“Ehi, ciao!” mormorò Mark, avvicinandosi lentamente al drago. Era appeso a testa in giù a un ramo di un albero, coperto dalle ali, sembrando una strana specie di pipistrello. La coda era attorno al ramo per tenersi su, ma sembrò essere stato svegliato dalla sua voce; le ali si spostarono di lato per mostrare i suoi brillanti occhi verdi – sottosopra.

Perché il drago era ancora lì? Mark era venuto aspettandosi di non trovarlo, ma sembrava si sentisse a casa nella radura. Che stessero sbagliato con i viaggi oltre oceano? Forse i draghi in realtà vivevano nella profondità delle vaste foreste circondanti Berk, dove non andava mai nessuno?

“Ho portato del cibo!” annunciò e mollò la piccola borsa piena di pesce che aveva rubato dal porto.

Il drago saltò giù dall’albero e si avvicinò a Mark, annusando. Faceva ancora un po’ paura, ma era sicuro che il drago non avrebbe pensato fosse lui la cena, ma il pesce.

“Guarda! Ce n’è di tutti i tipi… Ehm, salmone di mare, merluzzo, oh! Ho anche portato un’anguilla!” Mark sollevò il pesce.

Il drago sobbalzò all’indietro, mostrando i denti e ringhiando verso di lui. Mark sentì subito l’adrenalina aumentare, ma non sembrava che fosse arrabbiato con lui, ma con… l’anguilla?

“Uh, non ti piace?” nascose in fretta il pesce dietro la schiena. L’anguilla aveva dei colori forti, forse al drago non piacevano?

Evidentemente, dato che tornò contento e pacifico, l’aria attorno alla sua testa più rilassata, lanciandosi e iniziando ad inalare il pesce.

“Ehi, fai piano, soffocherai se mangi troppo velocemente.” Mark lo rimproverò senza reale rabbia, ma fu ignorato. Malgrado il drago sembrasse capace di capirlo, sembrava avere anche un udito selettivo.

La Furia Buia finì in tempo record e lo guardò, in attesa.

“Oh. Oh no, ho già cenato. Sì! Non c’è bisogno del pesce. Grazie mille.” Mark mosse velocemente le mani in segno di diniego. Il drago annuì e si leccò la bocca per pulirsi.

La luce del sole pomeridiano passava appena attraverso gli alberi, ma c’era un raggio di sole che illuminava la testa del drago. La luce veniva completamente assorbita dalle squame nere. Era ipnotico, e, senza accorgersene, Mark allungò la mano verso il rettile.

Le squame erano lisce sotto la sua mano, lisce ma dure, come una roccia che era stata in un fiume così a lungo da essere levigata dall’acqua. Ed erano calde, più calde della sua pelle.

Il drago abbassò la testa così che potesse raggiungere più indietro e Mark iniziò ad accarezzargli dolcemente il cranio, raggiungendo le orecchie e le antenne dietro. Fusa arrivarono dal petto della Furia Buia, calme e profonde.

“Oh. Ti piace?” sussurrò e portò la mano vicino ai suoi occhi, chiusi per godersi le coccole. “Perché? Perché non sei come dicono tutti quanti? Perché sei così… tenero?” borbottò, più a se stesso che al drago. Non avrebbe ricevuto una risposta, dopotutto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious Cat: http://bit.ly/zoccpld


	5. Capitolo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che sono tremendamente in ritardo, ma sto preparando un esame (proprio sulla traduzione, che ironia) e non riesco a dedicare molto tempo alle altre cose, perdonatemi.

“La lezione di oggi sarà sul lavoro di squadra!” annunciò Doyoung.

Splendido. Da quel litigio, gli altri avevano mantenuto le distanze da Mark, chiaramente evitandolo, quando prima poteva essere stata una coincidenza.

“Quale drago fa affidamento sul lavoro di squadra per ogni cosa che fa?”

Numerose mani si alzarono. Dopo la squalifica di Jisung la prima volta, le reclute avevano preso il manuale dei draghi molto più seriamente.

“Sooyoung?”

“L’Orripilante Bizippo, dato che ha due teste che devono lavorare assieme per accendere il fuoco.”

“Esattamente.” Doyoung sembrava orgoglioso. “Una testa produce gas, l’altra lo accende. Ora, ogni squadra prenderà due secchi e proverà a identificare la testa che accende il gas per farlo esplodere, spegnendola poi con l’acqua.”

Yuta fece cenno con la mano dagli spalti. “Oh, e vi avverto, vedere potrebbe diventare complicato, perché, sapete… il gas. Ma se qualcuno sembrerà stia per morire, proverò a mandarvi Doyoung a salvarvi. Non vi prometto nulla, però.”

Fantastico.

Dal momento che erano di pari numero, Mark, in qualche modo, si ritrovò in squadra con Yerim.

“Farai meglio a non stare dalla parte del drago qui.” sibilò mentre prendevano i secchi.

“Io… mi hai frainteso!” mormorò Mark.

“Davvero? Perché non te ne importa mai abbastanza per parlare con noi ormai. Lo capisco. Tuo padre è il capo e tu lavori per Johnny, sei molto più importante di noi miseri plebei.” sputò la ragazza.

“Meno litigi, più ricerche del Bizippo.” urlò Yuta dall’alto. Yerim sbuffò e marciò nella nuvola di gas grigio-verde che cresceva lentamente. Mark si affrettò a seguirla, perché la nebbia era già fitta e rischiava di perderla. Mark sentì chiaramente lo stridio del drago abbastanza vicino.

“Preso!” urlò Jisung alla loro destra.

“Siamo noi, idioti!” gridò Chenle di rimando.

“Wow, sei ingrassato, pensavo fossi un drago!”

“Non ascoltarlo, non c’è nulla di male nell'avere una forma un po' dragonesca. Sei comunque bellissimo, Jeno!” Quello era Jaemin. Fu seguito dal rumore di qualcuno preso a pugni e di acqua schizzare.

“Chenle, fuori, se non hai dell’acqua, non puoi agire. Jeno, sei fuori di conseguenza. E non prendete a pugni i membri delle altre squadre.” urlò Yuta.

“Ehi, smettila!”

“È tutta colpa tua!”

“Mi hai fatto male!”

Seguirono urla incomprensibili, rumore di denti che si chiudono di scatto e lo scoppiettio dell’elettricità statica che accendeva il gas dello Bizippo. Il botto dell’esplosione fece tremare l’arena.

“Jisung, Jaemin, fuori. Ma immagino sia stato un bel tentativo.” Yuta sembrava annoiato. Mark strinse più forte il suo secchio.

“Avanti, muovi il culo, voglio trovare quella maledetta lucertola, prima di Sooyoung e Renjun.” sibilò Yerim, accelerando il passo. Mark non era neanche sicuro di dove stessero andando. In cerchio? Stavano tirando dritto? Tutto era possibile, perché non vedeva un cazzo.

“Laggiù!” urlò qualcuno nella nebbia sottile, lontano da dove si trovavano. Yerim imprecò, quando lo scoppiettio dell’elettricità venne interrotto da un getto d’acqua.  
“Bel lavoro!” Quella era Sooyoung.

“Renjun, Sooyoung, passate. Forza voi due, potete farcela!” li incoraggiò pigramente Yuta.

Yerim sembrava furente, percorrendo l’arena con grandi falcate. Mark perse un po’ dell’acqua del suo secchio, cercando di starle dietro, quando, all’improvviso, una grande testa verde, con un grosso corno sul naso e grandi spine che spuntavano dal collo, emerse dalla nebbia.

“Ti ho preso!” Yerim ringhiò e gettò l’acqua sulla testa. Aspetta! Non aveva neanche aperto la bocca, e se…

Il drago sibilò alla ragazza, chiaramente agitato dall’essere stato bagnato. Aprì la bocca e un getto di gas verde uscì dalla sua gola, ricoprendola interamente.

“Cazzo.” Yermi impallidì e Mark voltò di scatto il capo, cercando l’altra parte del drago. Se si dava fuoco al gas sarebbe bruciata viva. Yerim sembrò arrivare alla stessa conclusione e girò i tacchi, correndo verso la direzione opposta.

“Yerim! Dov’è Mark?” urlò Yuta e Mark prese in fretta un pezzo di stoffa che aveva nascosto tra i suoi vestiti di pelle, dello stesso colore dell’anguilla del giorno precedente.

La seconda testa emerse dal fumo, aprendo la bocca e mostrando il colpo di luce scoppiettante nella sua gola, ma Mark agitò la stoffa, ed entrambe le teste del drago indietreggiarono spaventate.

Un successo!

Mark sorrise a se stesso e si legò la stoffa attorno al collo, come una sciarpa.

“Indietro! Va’ indietro! Cattivo drago!” Avanzò e il drago indietreggiò davvero, gli occhi fissi sulla sciarpa.

Uscì dalla spessa nuvola di fumo, dove Yuta l’avrebbe visto di nuovo. L’insegnante stava dicendo qualcosa, ma non lo stava ascoltando. Stava mirando alla testa sulla destra, quella che aveva fatto scintille qualche momento prima, e un’onda d’acqua cadde su di essa.

Lo Bizippo si dimenò.

“Mark, Yerim, passate.” disse Yuta, ma Mark non si fermò lì. Continuò a far indietreggiare il drago verso il muro, dove si trovava la caverna. Doyoung stava accanto al cancello, guardando con occhi sgranati il drago che avrebbe dovuto prendere e rinchiudere di nuovo, ritirarsi invece da Mark, che marciava verso di lui.

Non notò che si stava intrappolando da solo nella caverna fino a quando Doyoung non tirò la leva, facendo cadere le sbarre di ferro.

“Beh, è stato notevole, Mark. Non male.”

“Grazie.” Mark forzò un sorriso.

Guardò gli altri. C’erano delle facce sorprese, alcune confuse.

“Cosa?”

“Ah, beh, pensavamo che tu non avresti… sai, lottato contro i draghi.” Yerim scrollò le spalle.

“Sì. Fa piacere sapere in realtà sei ancora dalla nostra parte.” Lo rassicurò Jaemin. Tutti annuirono.

Tutti, tranne Renjun, che rimase corrucciato. Ma Mark non lo notò, troppo sorpreso dalle pacche di incoraggiamento sulle spalle.

Il pesce puzzava un po’ quel giorno, ma Mark doveva sopportarlo, perché avrebbe reso la Furia Buia felice.

Ma non c’erano draghi nella radura. C’era, invece, un ragazzo… un ragazzo che Mark aveva già visto, malgrado avesse pensato di esserselo immaginato. Eppure, eccolo lì, disteso sull’erba sulla schiena, dove il sole stava ancora colpendo il terreno, una mano sul petto che si alzava e si abbassava. I suoi vestiti erano bianchi, un colore puro bellissimo che nessuno indossava mai a Berk, perché il sangue e la polvere non si lavavano via bene.

Mark esitò e fissò lo straniero più intensamente.

Aveva la pelle abbronzata e sembrava piccolo di statura, ma robusto. Si avvicinò lentamente per osservare il suo viso più chiaramente. Era incorniciato da capelli neri ondulati e Mark era sicuro al 100% di non aver mai visto questa persona prima. Il che era strano, perché conosceva tutti a Berk e un ragazzo, da solo, che viaggiava da Morire di Freddo a Disperazione? Era troppo pericoloso!

C’erano lentiggini sul suo naso, che iniziò a contorcersi.

Mark era piegato su di lui ora, chiedendosi perché stesse dormendo lì, in mezzo a una foresta, quando aprì gli occhi e sobbalzò in avanti, urlando.

Mark non ebbe l’occasione di allontanarsi e le loro fronti si scontrarono dolorosamente.

“Ahi!” grugnì e si portò una mano (che puzzava di pesce) alla testa.

“Porca lava!” si lamentò il ragazzo sotto di lui, mimando il suo gesto. Aveva una voce alta, più alta di quella della sua. Suonava bene.

Mark sbatté le palpebre e aprì gli occhi, guardando attraverso le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire. Non era da fighi piangere, non avrebbe pianto, no, assolutamente no!  
I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli dello straniero e Mark non riuscì a trattenere il grido che scappò dalle sue labbra.

Al posto delle orbite marroni che si aspettava, lo stavano fissando occhi verdi brillanti, con le pupille verticali. Degli occhi verdi molto familiari.

“Cazzo, ma che diavolo?” Mark saltò e si allontanò in fretta, ma non molto, dato che gli cedettero le gambe.

Il ragazzo si sedette e lo guardò, lievemente divertito.

“Sai, sei un po’ melodrammatico.” commentò con una risata.

“Cosa? Come? Tu? Che cazzo?” Mark si guardò attorno, ma non c’era nessun drago, solo il ragazzo lentigginoso con gli occhi inquietanti.

“Wow, pure eloquente. Sono davvero impressionato, mi palpita il cuore.” lo prese in giro lo straniero. “Sono Haechan. O Donghyuck. Vanno bene entrambi.”

“Tu sei… sei… sei…”

“Sono?” Haechan-Donghyuck piegò la testa. Era carino, e aveva gli stessi modi di fare di un certo grosso rettile nero, che aveva anche gli stessi occhi…

“Sei la Furia Buia?” sbottò Mark. 

“Sì.” annuì l’altro, come se fosse ovvio.

“Ma, ma, ma…”

“Puoi non ripetere le parole 100 volte?” gemette Donghyuck, “Lo so, è una benedizione essere in mia presenza, una meraviglia della natura, ma è molto difficile capirti. Per dire.”  
E poi, tutto attorno a Mark si fece buio.

Riprese i sensi sentendo che qualcosa gli veniva gettato in faccia. Mark sussultò e si sedette. Aveva i capelli completamente bagnati e gocce d’acqua gli scivolarono subito negli occhi.

“Ora ci siamo.” cinguettò una voce lieve.

Mark si stropicciò gli occhi e fissò il ragazzo… drago?

Quindi non l’aveva sognato?

“Mi stai davvero dando dimostrazione del fatto del tuo essere melodrammatico, sai?” rise Donghyuck.

“Non sono melodrammatico.” sussultò Mark. Uno sfigato, sì, ma melodrammatico?

Donghyuck piegò il capo, sorridendo. Il cuore di Mark perse un battito. Quegli occhi, insieme a quel viso così bello e umano. Sembrava facessero qualcosa al suo cuore.

“Non fa niente, è tenero, in un certo senso. Allora. Questo pesce è di nuovo per me?” Donghyuck si leccò le labbra e Mark fissò la lingua biforcuta che per un attimo uscì fuori.

“Sì. Sì. A me non piace il pesce crudo.” borbottò, guardando la borsa che era caduta accanto a sé. Donghyuck la prese e tirò fuori il primo pesce.

“Non ti piace il pesce crudo? Ma che cavolo? È la cosa più buona di tutte! E odio dover ammettere che questo pesce non è così male. Per… degli umani.”

Aprì la bocca, mostrando i denti affilati che affondarono subito nella carne. Mark guardò con un misto di orrore e ammirazione.

“Quindi. Ehm. Donghyuck?”

Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo dal pesce e Mark si dimenticò all’istante cosa voleva chiedergli. Quegli occhi… erano così belli.

“Sì? È il mio nome?”

“Giusto. Volevo solo chiedere… odi gli umani? O qualcosa del genere?”

“Hm… qualcosa del genere.” annuì Donghyuck.

Mark lo guardò ingurgitare un altro pesce, ossa incluse, prima che osasse fargli la domanda che aveva avuto in testa per tutto quel tempo.

“Allora perché non mi hai ucciso?”

Donghyuck posò il pesce e lo fissò in silenzio per qualche attimo.

“Tu non mi hai ucciso, giusto?”

“Beh, no, non ho potuto. Ma volevo farlo, voglio dire, ti ho abbattuto. Cosa di cui mi dispiace, comunque. Ma ho sempre pensato che i draghi fossero dei mostri pericolosi che vogliono ucciderci tutti.” ammise Mark, non osando guardarlo mentre faceva queste affermazioni.

“Uh.” borbottò Donghyuck. “Sai, sei sorprendentemente molto più coraggioso di quanto mi aspettassi.”

“Oh. Grazie?” Mark si sentì arrossire. Nessuno, neanche Johnny, neanche suo cugino piccolo, gli aveva mai detto che era coraggioso. In effetti, dire ad un ragazzo che può diventare un letale drago sputafuoco che avevi intenzione di ucciderlo? In un certo senso, forse, era coraggioso? Stupido, ma coraggioso?

“Sinceramente, io ho provato solo a darvi un po’ di fastidio. Ma quelle pesti che vi stanno sempre dietro? Stanno causando così tanta distruzione solo perché non sapete gestirli bene. Se siete aggressivi, loro saranno ancora più aggressivi e così via. Non sapete niente su come addestrare gli animali? Voi umani avete quei piccoli mammiferi con voi, quelli riuscite ad addestrarli!”

“Vuoi dire i cani?” balbettò Mark, sentendo le parole di Donghyuck che confermavano i dubbi che stava avendo in quegli ultimi giorni.

“Forse? Dovete essere positivi, dopo di che i draghi sono piacevoli da avere attorno. Almeno, fino a quando hanno del cibo. Ma voi umani siete troppo chiusi di mente per capirlo. Ecco perché non mi piacete. Non è molto carino, cercare di uccidermi.”

“Mi dispiace davvero.” mormorò Mark, sentendosi ancora peggio riguardo a tutta quella situazione. Non andava proprio bene.

“Hm. Mi sento generoso. E tu sei abbastanza carino, quindi ti perdono.” annunciò Donghyuck.

Mark sentì le orecchie arrossarsi.

Lui? Carino?

“Ahw, guarda, sei diventato rosso! Questa cosa che fanno gli umani è così divertente!” il drago si avvicinò e gli strinse una guancia, che divenne subito ancora più rossa.

“Non mi hai ancora detto perché non mi hai ucciso.” disse Mark, la voce oscurata dalla guancia che gli stava ancora stringendo.

“Hm. Sai, potrei insegnarti alcuni trucchi per l’addestramento di draghi. Fatto bene. Sembri un po’ magro, non vorrei che finissi sgranocchiato da un Gronkio.”

Per la prima volta nella sua vita, quell’aggettivo non sembrava una critica, non avendo quella sfumatura di delusione e disapprovazione. Era solo usato per descriverlo (abbastanza correttamente, anche) e il risultato era che aveva bisogno di suggerimenti (corretto anche questo).

“Lo faresti?” Mark lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati.

Donghyuck sembrò esitare un momento e le sue guance presero una leggera sfumatura viola. Stava… stava arrossendo? Arrossivano così i draghi?

“Sì, beh, mi sono appena offerto.” si ficcò in fretta il pesce rimasto in bocca – la testa, perché stava mangiando la testa? Scricchiolò tra i suoi denti e Mark rabbrividì per il disgusto.

Quando tornò a casa, troppo tardi per la cena, Mark realizzò di non aver mai avuto la risposta al perché Donghyuck non lo avesse ucciso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious Cat: http://bit.ly/zoccpld


End file.
